Raise
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tseng has a profit increasing mission for his Turks but for Reno and Elena it's a chance to find out just what they mean to each other. Relena oneshot for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08.


Raise

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08 so enjoy! Please R&R.

Reno was leaning back in his chair and was trying to devise a fun prank to play on Elena when Tseng's office door opened and the stoic leader of the Turks looked at his three employees.

"As you are aware Shinra is not what it once was, most of our staff having moved on in the wake of Meteor and the Remnant incident. This has caused a surplus of funds and so I will be giving a raise to whichever one of you completes the following mission: you are to pick up a package at 10th and Jefferson. Whoever arrives here first with the package gets the raise."

"You mean it Sir?" Elena asked, her eyes beaming.

"You mean it Sir?" Reno mimicked her, bouncing up and down for good measure. Elena glared at the Turk.

"At least I respect my superiors," Elena retorted.

"I know you just want to bump uglies with Tseng," Reno teased. Elena's face was now beet red.

"That's not true!"

By this point Tseng had gone back to his office, trying to ignore the two.

"She who denied it supplied it," Reno said, calm as can be.

"That only works with farting!" But she noticed the gleam in his eye as she yelled that.

"Speaking of, remember last month at the Shinra Ball? I distinctly recall you spraying a bunch of your perfume around after you ate some of that cabbage."

Elena didn't know whether to explode in fury or vanish into the ground, so conflicted with anger and embarrassment thanks to the redhead.

But before she could decide on a course of action, she looked towards Rude and noticed something.

"Rude's gone!"

"What? Why that dirty little sneak! We can't let him get the raise so what do you say to a truce?" Reno asked, reaching out a hand to the female Turk. Elena moved closer then, eying the hand warily. "It's not going to bite you."

She nodded at that and a moment later clasped her hand with his.

The next thing Elena knew she was twitching all over the place, her hair now a big ball of fuzz.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you about my new joy buzzer? Ah well, have fun losing that raise Laney!"

And with a wave, Reno left.

* * *

The redhead chuckled to himself twenty minutes later as he neared eighth street. He just had a few more blocks and that raise was his!

Unfortunately, Reno wasn't paying attention to his surroundings that well and didn't notice the leg sticking out from the side of the building until it was too late. So down he went, striking the asphalt.

"You think you're so smooth Reno but newsflash, you're not. And I'm going to prove just how small you really are," Elena said, stepping out with a Materia in her hand. Aiming it, she let loose the magic and Reno shrunk until he was only a foot tall.

Laughing at the diminutive Turk, Elena went ahead a few feet before she felt a spell hit her also. The world began to get a lot bigger and Elena glanced at her skin, noticing the dark green color invading her pale flesh. Finally her clothes pooled all around her and a green toad jumped out from the pile of clothing.

"Reno you RIBBIT are going to pay!" Elena croaked out. The one foot tall Turk ignored the toad and kept on moving towards his goal.

* * *

Reno arrived at the location of the package six minutes later to discover that it wasn't there.

"Rude," he grumbled. Fishing around in his over sized pockets, the Turk finally found a Remedy and took it, his body returning to it's normal size a few moments later. The Toad spell he cast on Elena had been a stroke of pure genius, he thought to himself.

"And speaking of Laney, I should bug her one last time before heading back to base," Reno said to himself, smirking.

She was so much fun to mess with.

* * *

Elena had hopped to the nearest item shop only to find it closed. The frog's shoulders slumped, well as best they could, and she looked around.

"There's got to RIBBIT be a maiden who can give me a kiss RIBBIT around here," she said aloud. The former blonde had decided that since the cure was Maiden's Kiss, she would find a maiden to kiss her, not that she was in to that kind of thing but she was out of options.

The sound of a clicking camera came to her ears then and Elena saw a weird looking photographer taking photos of a gorgeous young woman with hazel eyes and long brown hair.

"That's it Steph, work the camera, it loves you! Now give me sexy!" The model posed and batted her eyes. "Wonderful now give me snurping!" At that, the young woman cocked her head to the side.

"What's snurping Mr. Durry?" But the photographer ignored her question and so with a sigh, she went back to posing.

"Wonderful job Steph, we got a lot done today!" Mr. Durry said several minutes later. It was at this point that Elena hopped onto the scene. Giving a loud croak, she got the model's attention.

"Um, I know this might seem weird but I'm under a Toad spell so could you kiss me?"

"But of course!" Mr. Durry exclaimed, rushing forward. But Steph stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"A maiden has to kiss you, right? I never knew it worked that way," she said.

"Well I don't know if it will or not but the item shops are closed and I'm out of options," Elena answered. Steph nodded in understanding and closed her eyes, leaning down and placing a quick smooch on Elena's scaly hide.

A few moments later Elena was back to normal.

Although she was as naked as Godiva.

Blushing fiercely, she covered herself with her hands.

"Don't worry, we have a few extra clothes around here," Steph remarked.

So, after several minutes of posing, which Mr. Durry explained was the cost for taking the clothes, Elena walked away from the model and her photographer dressed in a slinky black dress that looked fit for royalty, a pair of heels on her feet.

She arrived at the location and noticed the missing package. Sighing, she was about to turn around and head back when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

Shrieking, she turned around and saw that telltale smirk. That didn't stop her from slapping Reno across the face.

"Ow, what the hell Laney?!"

"That's for scaring me and casting Toad on me!"

"Well you turned me into a midget," Reno shot back.

"Why do you always pick on me? I've done nothing to you yet all the time you play pranks on me and belittle me. Is that how you get your kicks or is it because your life is so pathetic you can't-"

The reason for Elena's abrupt silence was because Reno of the Turks was currently kissing her.

And even stranger, she was liking it.

* * *

Rude walked into Tseng's office and handed him the package.

"So, do you think they're killing each other right about now?"

"I don't care. They're not bugging me with their bickering and that's all that matters," Tseng replied.

Of course, Rude got the raise but then again all the Turks were getting one.

* * *

Elena stared into Reno's eyes and sighed after he had broken apart from the kiss.

"Reno, I don't know what to say..." she said softly.

"How about would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Reno said, smirking. Elena smiled and laced her fingers with his.

"Sounds great...but Reno..."

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to prank me anymore, right? Because if we end up in a relationship I don't think it would be right to do that to me, okay?" Reno nodded and hugged her, Elena returning it.

And they walked back to headquarters, Elena not noticing the Kick Me sign on her back.

"Tough love, babe," Reno said quietly to himself.


End file.
